daisy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Haven
Xavier Haven (born August 21, 1988) was the writer and creator of the Daisy franchise. Pre- Daisy Franchise Xavier began free lancing as a graphic artist creating some of Deviantart's most unique and controversial galleries beginning with Disney Genderbenders. This gallery featured portraits, loosley based on fellow friends as the female versions of Disney prince's to promote equality and female empowerment. The gallery featured Beast Princess (Beast; Beauty and the Beast), Princess Phillipa (Prince Philip; Sleeping Beauty), Mila Thatch (Milo Thatch; Atlantis), Princess Erica (Prince Eric; The Little Mermaid), Aladdina (Aladdin), Captain Jane Smith (John Smith; Pocahontas), Tarzana (Tarzan) and Princess Naveena (Prince Naveen; The Princess and the Frog). Monroe Hayden was the model for Beast. The gallery was very well received with a 91.4% rating on Deviantart. The gallery went on to inspire writers around the globe to depict alternate story lines of the Disney characters. The second gallery, Beauty and the Mermaid featured his artwork and introduced his writing talent. The gallery/story was based on an alternate story featuring Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Ariel from The Little Mermaid as star- crossed lovers, blending both movies together. Both the story and the portraits were controversial but for the majority, well recieved with a 82.7% rating on Deviantart, however, some audiences were offended. The gallery/ stories promoted equality for the LGBTQ community. Following Beauty and the Mermaid, Xaven went on to write Pocahontas and Jane but was not able to complete it. These stories and gallery generally got low rated reviews with a 42.1% rating n Deviantart. He went on to write the Daisy franchise. Daisy Franchise On September 13. 2011, Haven premiered Daisy and released each chapter weekly for the first book, very much like a comic book with the idea of creating a Disney- like story for older readers. After homophobic remarks regarding Beauty and the Mermaid, and Pocahontas and Jane, from opposed audiences, Haven wanted to promote LGBTQ equality with his own story. The series recieved well reviews with a rating of 89.7% from Deviantart and an average of 97.3% rating from various websites. The second book was released on January 10, 2012 with a 86.9% rating from Deviantart and an average of 98.2% from various websites. The third book was released in book form on May 18, 2013 with a limited release. Daisy Rights and Fox Beginnings Daisy writer, Xavier Haven explained on his Facebook and Deviantart that he partially owns the rights to Daisy after selling it to Monroe Hayden and Brandon Teague who were original artists for the series. They later created Hayden/Teague LLC.. With Monroe Hayden owning the rights, characters and story, she and business partner, Adriana Escandon , who together made A&S Productions decided to create a prequel to the books and were the ones to give Mina Abrams a name and created new character, Alexander Veitch . Mina was in the books as a very minor character who had a similar experience to Daisy with a mysterious dream girl. Hayden and Escandon with Haven agreed to make them the same character. Personal Life On September 10, 2014- three days before the 3rd anniversary of Daisy, Haven welcomed a baby girl with his long time girlfriend. The baby's name is Ariel Daisy Haven. In May 2017, Haven died from brain cancer. He kept his diagnosis secret from many of his friends.